Various packaging methods have been used for protecting, for example electronic components, during storage and transit. These methods, in addition to being generally labor-intensive, commonly involve a substantial outlay in cost and material-resources on packaging items in the form, for example, of cardboard cases and specially-designed items of plastics foam and corrugated cardboard to fit within them.
A form of packaging case that may be used with advantage environmentally and economically is described in GB-A-2414728. The rectangular packaging case described is of a thermoformed plastics-sheet construction having four walls that are hinged together to fold from flat in erection of the case round the article or articles to be protected. Although this form of packaging case has been found to be very effective in providing shock protection, some articles such as flat-screen television sets and other heavy domestic electronic products, computer monitors and computers themselves, are in general too large to be accommodated in cases of this form. The present invention is concerned with providing an alternative form of packaging that may be used in these circumstances.